Please, call me love
by Kanon.93
Summary: Primero que nada dire que Hetalia axis powers es una obra originala de Himaruya Hidekaz... Ahora el resumen: America se ha enamorado de Inglaterra, sin embargo este no está dispuesto a aceptar el amor de su antigua colonia...¿qué vas a hacer America?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I **

El joven se encontraba cautivo en el silencio de su habitación, toda la noche se la pasó pensando en los sentimientos que últimamente habían despertado en él. Jamás en la vida un intenso calor le había devorado el cuerpo como ahora, ¿Qué debía pensar acerca de ello? Su corazón se sobresaltaba cada vez que en su mente se dibujaba la figura de Arthur Kirkland.

-Arthur –suspiró cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

Caminó hasta su cama y se tiró a sus anchas para intentar dormir un poco, todos los intentos para evitar pensar en ese hico parecían en vano, nada lo sacaba de su mente.

-¿Qué demonios me está pasando? –preguntó desesperado.

Probablemente él no quería aceptarlo, dicha fascinación formaba parte de un sentimiento que no había sido relevante en su corazón hasta ahora. Es absurdo hacerse preguntas cuando la respuesta es tan obvia y la conseguimos con tan sólo "estirar la mano", sin dudad Alfred F. Jones conocía esto perfectamente.

Dos noches atrás había compartido la mesa con su hermano en una cena bastante peculiar, digo esto porque Arthur preparó la cena personalmente, como siempre su sazón no era el mejor. Alfred evitaba toda clase de gestos hacia la comida de Arthur no por educación más bien no quería que lo retara.

-Sabe… bien –mintió tratando de pasar cada bocado si saborear.

-¡Qué bien que te guste! –Exclamó Arthur –lo prepare especialmente para ti.

-Muchas gracias, eres bastante generoso –dijo Alfred, quien tenía ganas de llorar.

-Lo que sea para mi hermano –sonrió Arthur.

El americano se quedo hipnotizado mientras contemplaba la sonrisa del muchacho frente a él, Arthur le parecía simplemente… ¿hermoso?

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Arthur al sentir el peso de aquellos azulejos sobre él.

-No… no es nada.

El silencio se adueñó del lugar, Arthur miraba de reojo a Alfred quien parecía más nervioso, su mano temblaba mientras llevaba la cuchara hasta su boca, el inglés estaba seguro de que lago incomodaba al chico.

-Oye –musitó el americano – ¿me quieres a pesar de que ya no soy un niño?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué viene semejante pregunta? Por supuesto que te quiero, eres lo que más quiero –respondió el de ojos verdes –después de todo eres mi hermano.

La sonrisa que adornaba la cara del americano se borró rápidamente al escuchar esas palabras, toda la noche lo había estado llamando "hermano", ¿hasta cuándo dejaría de hacerlo?

-Sí, tu hermano… porque somos hermanos nos queremos –rió Alfred intentando disimular su desilusión.

Desde ese momento le había quedado muy claro cuál era su papel en el corazón de Arthur Kirkland.

Meses después Inglaterra regresó a norte América para reencontrarse con su colonia, desde la ventanilla del carruaje podía ver la mansión en donde su hermano lo esperaba, no imaginaba que en ese momento Alfred ocultaba las cosas que sin duda molestarían al inglés.

Alfred subió a su recamara para ponerse el incomodo traje que Arthur le había regalado hace tiempo, la sorpresa fue tal cuando se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a crecer, el traje le quedaba demasiado pequeño.

-¿Y ahora qué hago? –Se preguntó desesperado –algo de esto tiene que quedarme –dijo sacando todas sus ropas del armario.

Al final nada le entró, no le quedo de otra más que dejarse la ropa que ya traía puesta, estaba seguro de que si le explicaba el problema a Arthur lo entendería a pesar de que a este no le agradaba verlo vestido así.

-¡Hola! ¡Alfred! –Entró Arthur en la mansión -¡volví como te lo prometí!

-¡Hola, Arthur! –saludo América caminando hacia el mayor.

Los dos quedaron boquiabiertos al quedar frente a frente, la diferencia de estatura entre los dos era muy notoria. Al ver al americano Arthur puso una cara de espanto que sólo pudo confundir más al otro.

-Tú… realmente creces rápido –fue todo lo que el oji-verde pudo decir.

Esa misma tarde discutieron el problema de la ropa, Arthur no podía creer que Alfred hubiera crecido tanto, no hacía mucho que le había regalado ropa.

-Creo que la próxima vez te traeré ropa en vez de libros –suspiro Arthur.

-No es necesario, además yo me la paso creciendo, no vale la pena que tú…

-Si lo vale, no puedo permitir que te vistas así, ya te lo he dicho.

Alfred bajó la cabeza, a Arthur le llamó la atención la reacción de su hermano, últimamente Alfred había cambado mucho, siempre le veía distante y absorto.

-Alfred, ¿puedo saber qué te pasa? –preguntó Arthur haciendo a un lado la camisa que revisaba.

-Nada, no me pasa nada.

-Estas mintiendo, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo me ocultas.

Arthur se sentó al lado del menor, este volteo la cara ver la del ojiverde llena de preocupación, luego bajó la cabeza al sentir como el rubor cubría sus mejillas.

-Ah, ya sé lo que te ocurre –dijo Arthur con tono de burla –te has enamorado.

-¡No digas estupideces! –reclamó el chico mucho más sonrojado.

-No tiene de que avergonzarte, a tu edad eso es muy normal –dijo el inglés riendo –pero bueno. Dime ¿Quién es la afortunada?

-¡Ya te dije que no es eso!

Alfred salió de la casa azotando puertas, Arthur se quedó inerte en la habitación que ya empezaba a oscurecerse, la reacción del joven lo dejó perplejo, sin palabras y muy confundido, sin duda no se imaginaba que el afortunado era él.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Las horas pasaron y Alfred no regresaba, todos empezaron a preocuparse, era la primera vez que Alfred Jones no pasaba la noche en la mansión. Arthur, por su parte, hacia hasta lo imposible por disimular la enorme preocupación que lo consumía en ese momento.

-Idiota, ¿Dónde te metiste? –Musitó mientras bebía una copa de ginebra -¿No crees que estas muy grande para hacer tus rabietas?

Arthur se embriago al instante, bastaron dos copas más para tirarlo al piso y no despertar hasta al día siguiente cuando Alfred regreso a casa. El americano fue recibido en las cuadras donde se disponía aguardar su caballo por el mayordomo de Arthur, Ryan.

-¡Qué bueno que regreso sano y salvo, señorito! –Dijo el hombre mientras ayudaba a bajar al muchacho –Todos estábamos muy preocupados por usted, en especial mi Lord.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Alfred sonrojado

-Sí, mi Lord incluso me pidió que le subiera una botella de ginebra a su recamara para calmar sus nervios.

Al escuchar esto Alfred salió disparado a los aposentos de Arthur. Sus ojos casi se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Arthur tirado en el suelo. Se coloco a su lado para intentar despertarlo, se acerco un poco a su rostro para sentir su respiración y muy lentamente pegó su oreja a su pecho.

-Creo que está bien –suspiró Alfred –Pero tampoco es bueno que te quedes en el piso.

Alfred cargo al inglés entre sus brazos y lo depositó con suavidad en la cama, se veía tan sereno mientras dormía, ante los ojos de Alfred Arthur era el ser más hermoso del mundo.

-Voy a quitarte esa ropa incomoda para que descanses –dijo Alfred poniéndose de pie para sacar el pijama del chico.

Regresó al lado de su hermano para cambiarlo de ropa. Cuando empezó a desabrocharle la camisa se encontró con u valle de piel blanquísima, sus manos se vieron invitadas a acariciar ese pecho, no le quedó más remedio que obedecerlas y satisfacer su capricho. Tal como lo había imaginado, la piel de Arthur era tan suave como el pétalo de una flor.

Al sentir las manos frías de Alfred sobre su cuerpo Inglaterra abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué diablos haces? –preguntó Arthur visiblemente molesto.

El inglés vio las manos de su hermano sobre su pecho lo cual le hizo retroceder un tanto confundido; sus ojos dejaron de mostrar enojo, sus mano empezaron a sudar y su mente empezó a buscar un sin fin de justificaciones para las traviesas manos de su hermano.

-¡Idiota! ¿Por qué haces eso? –le cuestionó Arthur mientras se cubría el pecho con la camisa.

-Eso es porque tu piel es muy suave –Fue lo único que el joven pudo responder, además esa era la verdad.

Arthur se sonrojó violentamente.

-No… no digas esas tonterías, mocoso malcriado –dijo Arthur mientras se volvía a abrochar la camisa –Y ya puedes salir de aquí.

-¿Eso es todo lo que me dirás?

-¿Y qué otra cosa quieres que te diga? ¿Quieres que te reprenda como a un niñito que se escapa de su casa? Lo siento, pero ese no es mi estilo.

Arthur se levantó de la cama sin mirar al chico frente a él, su propósito era abrir la puerta para que saliera de una buena vez, sin embargo antes de que pudiera alcanzar la perilla Alfred lo alcanzó para arrinconarlo contra la pared.

-Arthur ¡escúchame! –Exigió América –Yo realmente necesito que me escuches.

-¡No quiero oír tus excusas! ¡Sólo vete! ¡Vete de mi cuarto!

-Inglaterra, deja de ser tan necio –dijo Alfred pegándose al cuerpo del oji-verde para aprisionarlo aun más.

-¿Qué te pasa? Actúas muy extraño.

-Anoche lo adivinaste… dijiste que estaba enamorado y eso es lo que me pasa.

-¿Y por qué te desquitas conmigo? –pregunto Inglaterra empujando a Alfred para escapar.

-¿Quieres saber quién es el afortunado?... eres tú… te amo Arthur.

Sin decir más Alfred aprisiono el delicado cuerpo de Arthur entre sus brazos. El inglés abrió sus esmeraldas de par en par, todavía no terminaba de procesar las palabras que el joven acababa de pronunciar cuando ya tenía sus labios sobre los suyos.

Alfred finalizo el beso sólo para escuchar la respuesta de Arthur, este solamente bajo la mirada y dijo:

-Estás equivocado.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Tú simplemente estas confundiendo tus sentimientos de gratitud con sentimientos de enamoramiento…

-¡No!

-A tu edad eso es muy normal…

-¡No! ¡Yo conozco mis sentimientos! Es por eso que…

-¡Suficiente! Detén esta comedia antes de que me enoje más.

Alfred fue rechazado inminentemente, lo entendió todo. Liberó a Arthur de su prisión y abandonó el cuarto como quería, su corazón se había partido en miles de fragmentos que difícilmente serían restaurados.

Una vez fuera de la habitación el americano sintió las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas.

-No importa lo que digas Arthur, no me rendiré, haré que me veas como algo más que un hermano.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

-¿4 de julio? –le pregunto Arthur a su calendario colgado en la pared –como siempre no le diré ni "felicidades".

Para Arthur Kirkland el 4 de Julio no era la mejor fecha, siempre le recordaba la desgarradora separación del único ser que le importaba en la vida, su ex hermano, Alfred F. Jones, las trece colonia Inglesas, América.

Un día, antes del inicio de la lucha de América por su independencia, Arthur se levantó de la cama igual que aquella mañana, miró a través de la ventana y vio a América cepillando a su caballo. Inglaterra no tenía más de tres días de haber llegado a Norte América, su intención era partir al día siguiente.

Algo en su interior le hacía sentir un miedo indescriptible, sentía que Alfred estaba completamente lejos de él. Su corazón latía nervioso e incontrolable, ¿Qué iba a pasar? Arthur se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió muy despacio.

-¡Buen día, Alfred! –saludó al joven que alzó la vista para verlo.

-¡Buen día, Arthur! –sonrió Alfred.

La sonrisa de Alfred hizo que Arthur se sobresaltara, su brillo era realmente especial, nunca la había visto de esa manera, por fin entendía cuán valiosa era esa mueca para él.

-¿Ya desayunaste, Alfred?

-No, desde que me levante estoy aquí.

-Espera entonces, voy a prepararte algo enseguida.

Arthur entró corriendo, mientras Alfred ponía una cara de pánico indescriptible, la comida del ojiverde sin duda le provocaría un malestar en el estomago.

América terminó todo su desayuno y acabo con una cara entre azul y verde, Arthur simplemente estaba contento porque Alfred había terminada hasta el último bocado, al parecer no había notado el color que su hermano tenía. Todo esto hizo que al inglés se le olvidara un poco de la angustia que lo consumía.

-América –susurró Arthur –Estoy muy contento de tenerte como hermano.

Alfred alzó una ceja y con la voz seca le respondió:

-Yo también estoy contento, pero no me siento satisfecho.

-¿Satisfecho? ¿A qué te refieres? –le cuestionó Arthur confundido.

-Siento que desde hace tiempo tú y yo estamos muy aparte, que no somos una misma nación.

-No te entiendo, Alfred.

América se levantó de golpe de la mesa y salió del lugar dándole las gracias a Inglaterra por haberle cocinado, este último observaba al joven desaparecer en el pasillo confundido.

En la noche Arthur se sentó frente al fuego, en toda la tarde no había vuelto a ver al americano; desde que regresó para verlo no había logrado pasar un largo rato con él como en el pasado.

-Ryan, ¿Dónde está mi hermano? –le preguntó a su mayordomo.

-Me temo que no le he visto, mi Lord.

-Ya veo –suspiró Arthur.

-¿Quiere que lo vaya a buscar?

-No, sólo déjame solo.

Ryan asintió con la cabeza y se retiró de la habitación donde Arthur descansaba. El ojiverde se acurrucó en su sillón y cerró los ojos que y le pesaban por el sueño.

El gran reloj del pasillo hizo sonar la media noche por toda la mansión, Ryan se paseaba por toda la casa con una diminuta vela entre sus manos cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta principal, era muy tarde como para ser una visita, así que tal vez debía tratarse del hermano menor de su patrón. Sin más se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

En la puerta se encontró al joven Alfred cargando un mosquete entre sus manos, Ryan se sorprendió al ver al muchacho portando semejante arma.

-Señorito Alfred, ¿Qué significa esto?

-¿Dónde está Arthur? –preguntó Alfred poniendo a un lado el mosquete.

-Mi Lord está descansando en la sala.

Alfred se dirigió a la sala con paso decidido, ahí encontró a Arthur durmiendo como un bebé, se veía un tanto perturbado, las pesadillas lo atormentaban. Alfred estiró una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, lo que provocó que Arthur se despertara sobresaltado. Al ver a su hermano frente a él sonrió y atrapó sus manos entre las suyas.

-¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! Me moría de miedo sin ti.

América no respondió nada, simplemente se inclinó ante el inglés.

-Parece que esta noche lloverá, los relámpagos han comenzado a iluminar e cielo –agregó Arthur temblando.

-Arthur, ¿a qué le temes más: a la tormenta o a la soledad?-Le preguntó América sin zafarse de sus manos.

Inglaterra miró fijamente a los ojos sin brillo de América, no podía entender nada de lo que decía. Un relámpago, seguido de un estruendo, hizo que Arthur se pusiera de pie.

-Ha comenzado a llover –declaró Inglaterra –No me aterra porque sé que todo va a estar bien… lo que me aterra es… es perderte –musitó.

-Inglaterra, he venido a decirte adiós.

-¿Adiós? ¿Qué significa?

-Hasta aquí, ya no necesito de ti.

-¿"no necesito de ti"? lo dices como si fuera tu basura.

-Inglaterra, quiero ser libre, quiero ser independiente de ti… no me importa el precio que tenga que pagar… yo también soy una nación.

Arthur ya no pudo responder nada, quedó en shock, por su mente pasaron un sinfín de cosas; quería llorar, reír y gritar, pero no lo conseguía. Alfred lo jaló del brazo y lo atrajo hasta su pecho.

-Arthur, mi querido Arthur –dijo acariciándole los labios con el pulgar y deposito un breve beso en ellos –No sabes cuánto te amo.

-Lárgate –exigió Inglaterra colocándole una pistola en la cabeza –Lárgate antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta.

América soltó el delgado cuerpo de Arthur y salió de casa para siempre. Inglaterra, por su parte, se tumbo en el suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas entendiendo el por qué de su miedo.

Arthur tomó su pesado portafolio y se encamino al trabajo, no pensaba volver a mirar el calendario en todo el día, no deseaba recordar esos sangrientos días de guerra, era muy doloroso.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Se terminó otra de esas reuniones en las que Alemania tomaba el liderazgo y le robaba la atención. América se hallaba cansado y desesperado a la vez, un dolor de cabeza se había apoderado de él, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa para poder dormir un poco.

Cruzó rápidamente el pasillo que lo llevaría hasta el ascensor, pero antes de que poder llegar fue detenido por Francia, quien ya llevaba rato siguiéndolo con mucha insistencia, eso le hacía sentirse acosado y las miradas que le dirigía lo obligaban a prestarle atención. Francis estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando Alfred se echo a correr alegando que ya se le había hecho tarde, el francés lo siguió un tanto ofendido por el desaire.

-¡Alfred! ¡Voltea idiota! –le gritó realmente furioso.

Tras escuchar semejante insulto Alfred volteó hecho una furia, desde pequeño le había molestado que le dijeran así. Alfred caminó directo a donde el francés se encontraba y señalándolo con el dedo le dijo:

-Mira, barbón, llevo toda la mañana aguantándote y ni creas que te soportaré un minuto más –tomó aire -¡sólo quiero irme a casa para poder descansar!

-Mon dieu! –Fue todo lo que Francia le pudo responder –Yo sólo quería invitarte a beber unos tragos esta noche, pero veo que no quieres.

-No, no quiero –replicó América llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

El chico se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, esa explosión hizo que el dolor de cabeza aumentara un poco, definitivamente no tenía los ánimos suficientes como para ir a tomar unos tragos con las otras naciones. Esta vez el héroe se sentía realmente deshecho, su súper fuerza no le ayudó.

Dentro del ascensor se encontró con Alemania, Italia y Japón. Italia era realmente molesto, no obstante el chico no le molestaba tanto como cuando Alemania tomaba el mando de las reuniones; de Japón no podía decir nada malo, él realmente le agradaba.

-América-san, ¿se siente bien? Preguntó Japón al notar la cara de pocos amigos de Alfred.

-Sí, estoy bien –respondió Alfred sofriendo con mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Ah! América, ¿iras a beber con nosotros? –preguntó Italia con una sonrisa.

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo –dijo aun esforzándose por mantener la sonrisa.

-¡Qué mal! –Dijo Italia –Alemania, Japón y yo sí iremos, será divertido, ¿verdad?

-Lo dudo, temo que si Francis está se aproveche de la situación –musitó el Alemán.

El ascensor se detuvo, América se despidió de las otras tres naciones y salió a toda prisa, antes de cruzar la puerta se topó con un aguacero. Las gotas parecía pequeñas, aunque eso sí, eran demasiadas.

Alfred dejó caer su portafolio mientras su boca dejaba salir un par de maldiciones. La mañana estaba soleada, ¿Cómo podía cambiar el clima tan rápido? Él no traía ni paraguas ni abrigo. Tenía dos opciones: cruzar el estacionamiento hasta su coche sin importar que se mojara o esperara a que la lluvia cesara, aunque fuera desesperante hacerlo. La segunda era la más prudente.

Decidió salir un poco y una de sus manos tocó la lluvia, estaba realmente helada, definitivamente tendría que esperar a que cesara como el resto de las naciones que no traían paraguas.

-Dios, ¿Por qué me maldices? –preguntó observando el cielo gris, como respuesta obtuvo una lluvia más intensa acompañada por un viento muy frío, lo que le hizo volver a entrar -¡Me lleva!

-Tu portafolio, mon amour –dijo Francia levantando el portafolio que Alfred había dejado caer.

-Thank you –fue todo lo que Alfred pudo decir -¿Por qué no te has ido, Francis?

-Porque olvide mi paraguas –contestó Francis guiñándole un ojo al muchacho –aunque el buen Angleterre sí trajo el suyo, pero se reusó a compartirlo con el hermano mayor, ¡qué grosero! ¿No crees?

-¡¿A quién le llamas grosero, idiota del vino? –preguntó Inglaterra golpeando a Francia con su paraguas en la cabeza.

-¡Tú! ¡Ya deja de atacarme! –le reclamó Francis.

-¡No se me da la gana! –Respondió Inglaterra amenazándolo con su paraguas.

Alfred dio un gran suspiro y con una risita les pidió que se tranquilizaran y dejaran de pelear, ninguno de los dos parecía tener ganas de hacerlo, esta vez la cabeza sí le iba a estallar al pobre americano.

De pronto Arthur volteó a ver a Alfred que aun no se había ido.

-Alfred, ¿olvidaste tu paraguas? –Preguntó Inglaterra ignorando los insultos del francés.

-Bueno, no imagine que llovería –rió América.

-¿Quieres usar el mío? –Arthur le ofreció su paraguas.

Alfred se quedó mirando a Alfred por largo rato, su ofrecimiento le parecía algo genial, sin embargo si él se llevaba el paraguas de Arthur este no podría irse a casa.

-No, estoy bien, creo que la lluvia esta cesando… así que… es mejor que me vaya.

-¡América! –gritó Arthur mientras veía al joven correr al estacionamiento cubriéndose nada más con su portafolio.

Una vez dentro de su auto el americano siguió maldiciendo su suerte, sólo esperaba no pescar ningún resfriado, eso sí sería un gran problema. Se reclinó un poco en su asiento, moría de frío.

-Arthur, ya no soy tu hermanito –murmuró mientras se sacaba los lentos para limpiarlos.

De pronto el aguacero se convirtió en una leva llovizna que apenas podía percibirse.

-¡Demonios! –Gritó Alfred –Si hubiera esperado un poco más –le pegó al volante casi rompiéndolo –todo es tu culpa Arthur. Si no te hubieras aparecido.

Alfred seguía sintiendo algo especial por su ex–hermano mayor, había intentado olvidarlo después de la independencia, pero no lo consiguió, así como tampoco consiguió su amor.

-Arthur, yo… –musitó América tocándose los labios, casi ya no recordaba la suavidad de los labios Ingleses, habían pasado siglos desde su último beso, pero el primero, ¿cuándo fue ese?

América recargó la cara contra el volante intentando recordar su primer beso. Se transportó a la época en la que era un niño pequeño, en ese entonces disfrutaba mucho la compañía de Arthur, lo adoraba y veneraba, su mundo giraba entrono a él.

Recordó el día en que Arthur lo llevó con el de paseo en su caballo, estaba muy emocionado, era la primera vez que subía a un caballo y no podía evitar retorcerse por todos lado.

-Alfred, estate quieto, nos vamos a caer –le suplicaba Arthur

-Es que esto es tan genial –respondió el niño risueño.

De pronto el niño dirigió su mirada hacía una pareja que parecía ocultarse detrás de los arboles.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –señaló Alfred

Arthur se detuvo para volver la vista a donde el niño quería, la cara se le puso toda roja al ver a ese par besándose apasionadamente. El inglés bajo del caballo y les gritó:

-¡Oigan! ¡Qué indecentes son!

La chica fue la primera en separarse, mientras que el joven la tomó de la muñeca y salieron corriendo de la escena para evitar ser alcanzados por Lord Kirkland, quien prefirió dejarlos ir. Arthur suspiró molesto, volvió al caballo donde lo esperaba su pequeño hermano con una mirada de confusión.

"Seguramente era algo malo", pensó Alfred.

En la noche Arthur arropaba al pequeño para dormir, América se deslizó en la cama y el inglés le echo las pesadas sabanas encima. Antes de que Arthur se fuera Alfred lo jalo del brazo y le dijo:

-¿Por qué asustaste a esos chicos? No hacían nada malo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Arthur tragando saliva.

-Nana me dijo que nada más era un beso y que lo haces con la persona que verdaderamente amas.

A Arthur está vez se le subieron los colores hasta las orejas.

-Arthur, ¿por qué no me besas? ¿No dices que me amas?

-No, es que… ese tipo de cosas las debes hacer con… esa mujer, la voy a echar de aquí –musitaba Inglaterra cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-Arthur –le llamó el niño, Arthur sólo pudo sentir como el niño le robaba un pequeño beso.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces? –le gritó Arthur jalándose hacia atrás y cayendo contra el suelo.

-Arthur, ¿estás bien? –preguntó América corriendo a su lado.

Arthur agacho la cabeza para esconder las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos, de repente se sentía abrumado. El pequeño lo jalaba de la camisa para que se levantara, Arthur se quedó privado en el suelo, pensaba en tantas cosas.

-América, te amo mucho, pero mi amor es distinto –respondió Inglaterra abrazando al niño –Ese tipo de besos debes darlos cuando te enamores de una chica, ¿entiendes?

Un relámpago hizo que Alfred regresara al presente, la tempestad quería desatarse de nuevo. Sin más, encendió el motor y partió con destino a su casa, el dolor de cabeza casi desaparecía, pero seguía cansado por la reunión.

-Bueno Arthur, parece que mi primer beso fue un accidente –musitó el americano con una risita –pero el de aquella vez… el día que te dije que te amaba no fue un accidente…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

Inglaterra estaba entre el grupo de países conformado por Francia, los hermanos Italia, Japón, Alemania, Prusia, España, Austria y Hungría. Todos parecían divertirse en aquel bar lleno de música, alcohol y mujeres hermosas, esto último tenía a las dos Italias suficientemente satisfechos, cualquier oportunidad era perfecta para sacar a relucir sus armas de seducción.

-Oye, oye, bella, bésame –le decía Feliciano a una joven que se sentó a su lado en la barra.

Al instante apareció Lovino con nuevos piropos para la chica que se sentía cada vez más alagada por las frases. Sin duda los italianos son los auténticos expertos de las conquistas.

-Mira como esos dos cortejan a esa señorita –le dijo Francia a España –No cabe duda que lo aprendieron de su hermano mayor.

-Ellos no son unos pervertidos como tú –Se rió Antonio llevándose su trago hasta el fondo.

-¿Pervertido? ¿Qué quieres decir? –reclamó el francés.

Al final de la barra Arthur observaba como el cortejo de los Italianos era interrumpido por Alemania y España, quienes lo arrastraron hasta su mesa. España se sentó con una animada sonrisa, a pesar de que Lovino le había pateado una espinilla, mientras que Feliciano no paraba de llorar.

El desquiciante ruido de su celular interrumpió su juego perfecto, no le quedó de otra más que levantarse y buscar el aparatito ese entre los montones de golosinas que dejó regadas por todo el suelo. Maldecía una y otra vez mientras buscaba, hasta que finalmente lo pudo encontrar. Inmediatamente reconoció el número, se trataba de Kiku.

-Hello! –Contestó

-Alfred-san, ¡qué bueno que contesta! –Habló Kiku –Espero no molestarlo.

-No, para nada –dijo con sarcasmo.

Kiku entendió el tono con el que Alfred le hablaba, así que se apresuró decir:

-Sólo llamo para invitarlo a beber uno tragos conmigo y las otras naciones...

-Ya dije que no –interrumpió el americano

-Pero usted es el país anfitrión… está quedando mal con nosotros…

-No me importa.

-Y yo que pensaba que loes héroes no defraudaban a nadie –atinó a decir Kiku.

America se quedo callado un momento, después de mucho pensarlo dijo con decisión:

-I'm the hero! ¡Voy para allá! –concluyó colgando.

Alfred salió a toda prisa de la habitación para arreglarse un poco, no tenía ánimo de asistir, pero él era el país anfitrión y no podía quedar mal, aunque lo que realmente le importaba en ese momento era demostrar que sí era un héroe y que no defraudaba a nadie.

En la barra de aquel bar, un dúo en la barra se aferraba al recuerdo de un par de pequeños que, después de todo, tuvieron que crecer.

-Romano era tan lindo… -decía un español –ahora míralo, ¡ya es todo un hombre! –exclamó señalando a donde estaba el italiano con una hermosa pelirroja.

Al lado del español Inglés intentaba no hacer memoria de lo que había vivido al lado de su ex colonia, sus esmeraldas se habían tornado grises por los nubarrones del recuerdo. El español entendió entonces que no debía indagar más en la herida que empezaba a abrirse, como siempre sucedía, prefirió quedarse callado y siguió bebiendo como si nada, intentando también ignorar a aquel italiano.

-Idiota... –musitó el inglés agachando la cabeza.

-Arthur, ¿estás bien? –preguntó el español.

Y de la nada Arthur empezó a llorar sobre la barra, la verdad esto era lo que su acompañante estaba esperando.

-¿Qué te ocurre, mon amour? –preguntó Francia sentándose al lado de Arthur para abrazarlo.

-Lo mismo de siempre –respondió España.

-Ustedes y su complejo de Edipo, ya no me sorprenden –suspiró el francés.

-¡¿Qué has dicho, wine bastard? –le reclamó Arthur al tiempo que le jalaba las mejillas a Francis.

-Mira quien lo dice, el que se la pasa acosando a Canadá y a Seychelles –agregó Antonio molesto.

Mientras aquellos tres peleaban, en la puerta del lugar hizo su parición Alfred F. Jones con una sencilla vestimenta, de cual destacaba la misma chamarra de siempre.

Para America fue inevitable no posar sus ojos sobre el escándalo que armaban Francia, España e Inglaterra, sin duda Arthur se había puesto sentimental de nuevo, típico del británico.

-America-san –le llamó Japón invitándolo a su mesa.

-Japón, ¡qué bueno que te encontré! –se alegró el americano, Kiku era el único que parecía estar aun en sus cinco sentidos.

-¿Quiere algo de beber?

-Eh… No thanks… así está bien…

Instintivamente, Alfred giró la cabeza a donde estaba aquel trío, y su sorpresa fue tal al ver que el británico empezaba desnudarse.

-Interesante –dijo Japón sacando una cámara.

-Fuck! –exclamó Alfred poniéndose de pie seguido por el japonés.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió al americano para detener la locura de Arthur fue lanzarse sobre él, y así lo hizo. Ambos cayeron al suelo, el cuerpo del más alto oprimía el de el más bajo, quien ya había empezado a desabrocharse los pantalones.

Todos se quedaron en silencio observando la escena bastante peculiar, por llamarle de algún modo: Arthur semidesnudo con una de sus piernas sugerentemente atrapada entre las piernas de Alfred y este último con la cara entre su cuello y sujetándole las muecas con ambas manos por encima de la cabeza.

-¡Qué hermosura! –exclamó Hungría sacando una cámara para fotografiaros a dueto con Japón, Austria simplemente se cubría la cara con indignación ante el comportamiento de la chica.

Alfred y Arthur habían quedado en shock debido a la impresión que les causaba estar frente a frente y en parte por la impulsiva acción del americano.

-¡Muévete, idiota! –Grito Inglaterra sacudiéndose debajo de America.

El de ojos azules sintió como la pierna del Inglés se movía peligrosamente entre sus piernas y sonrojado se hizo a un lado antes de que las consecuencia fueran en verdad terribles.

-Sorry! –se disculpó el americano.

-No puedo… levantarme –dijo el inglés.

-Es natural –agregó España –estás completamente ebrio.

-¿Cuánto se supone que bebió? –Preguntó Alfred.

-Un vaso de agua y un vaso y medio de ron –respondió España.

Alfred suspiró con fuerza. Arthur, por su parte, se acurrucó en el suelo y se quedó dormido como si nada y las otras naciones empezaron a rodearlo.

-Oigan, ¿Qué hacemos con Inglaterra? –preguntó Gilbert picándole una mejilla.

-Pues es obvio –dijo Austria cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí –respondió Francia –Alguien va a tener que aprovecharse de él, quiero decir, llevarlo al hotel.

-Estoy de acuerdo –intervino Alemania -¿Alguien se ofrece a llevarlo?

De inmediato Francis alzó la mano con una sonrisa bastante pervertida que indicaba sus intenciones, no obstante America se apresuró a levantar al inglés en su espalda y con una tierna sonrisa dijo:

-Yo lo llevaré.

-¿Eh? Eso no es justo, Alfred –reclamó el francés –además yo alcé la mano primero, ¿no es así, Ludwig?

-Bien –dijo el alemán –levante la mano el que esté a favor de que sea America y no Francia quien se lleve a Inglaterra.

Todos levantaron la mano a favor de Alfred sorprendiendo al francés, incluso el propio Inglaterra, aun dormido, levantó la mano.

Alfred salió de aquel bar con Arthur sobre su espalda, ahora sólo debía completar la misión, que era llevarlo al hotel y nada más, no tenía porque hacer otra cosa que no fuera entrar al cuarto del inglés, dejarlo en su cama, quitarle los zapatos y dejarlo durmiendo.

Como pudo sacó las llaves de su auto para poder abrir la puerta trasera y a acomodar a Arthur, quien empezó a reírse entre sueños mientras le echaba su chamarra encima.

-No, me haces cosquilla… ¡Basta, Chelsea!

-¿Chelsea? ¿Quién es ella? –Preguntó Alfred celoso –seguramente está teniendo un sueño de esos… no me extraña de ti, Iggy.

Cerró la puerta para después subir a su asiento, antes de encender el coche se dio un par de topes contra el volante, había jurado no volver a llevar a casa a Arthur por causa de sus borracheras, ¿sólo para eso interrumpió su juego?

-Fuck! Y pensar que ahora podría estar rompiendo mi propia marca en vez de estar lidiando con este borracho –decía maldiciendo su suerte.

Sin más que decir echó a andar el coche rumbo al hotel donde se hospedaba el ojiverde, no imaginaba que tendría que hacer mucho más que ponerlo en la cama, le esperaba una noche muy larga.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

No recordaba cuantas veces había tenido que llevar a Arthur a su casa en esas condiciones, siempre era lo mismo con aquel joven y sus problemas con el alcohol. El lado amable era que esta vez no se había puesto a gritarle "America Idiota" ni se había puesto sentimental.

Todavía faltaba mucho para llegar al hotel, el inglés seguía dormido, Alfred rogaba porque este no abriera los ojos hasta la mañana siguiente o de lo contrario su misión pasaría a ser de alta peligrosidad. Sonreía satisfecho al ver que nada malo pasaba, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a cantar victoria demasiado pronto, porque Arthur empezó a levantarse poco a poco en el asiento trasero. Arthur estaba muy mareado, ni siquiera se daba cuenta del lugar en el que estaba hasta que vio al de ojos azules.

-¿A do… dónde vamos, idio-ta? –preguntó Arthur.

-Pues a tu Hotel –contestó Alfred –Otra vez bebiste de más, pero yo, the hero, llegué a tu rescate… antes de que hicieras algo estúpido –murmuró.

El británico no le dijo nada, no le había prestado atención, no hacía nada, estaba sentado tan tranquilo, esto no preocupaba a Alfred, al contrario, sentía un gran alivio.

-America –lo jaló el inglés de la camisa.

-¿Qué ocurre Iggy?

-Detente porque…

Volteó a ver al inglés y entendió lo que pasaba al instante, Arthur quería vomitar, ¿a caso no podía esperar a que llegaran al hotel? Se orillo en el camino como pudo y se apresuro a abrirle la puerta a Arthur, quien al instante dejó salir todo mientras el otro le daba ligeras palmaditas en la espalda, tenía la esperanza de que aquello no volviera a suceder.

Se quedaron un rato esperando a que el ojiverde se sintiera un poco mejor, este nada más se tapaba la cara con las manos como señal de su malestar, se veía muy mal. El más alto observaba pasar los automóviles, estaba muy entretenido con ellos, de pronto su atención fue acaparada por un canto bastante desafinado proveniente de la boca de su acompañante.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

-¿Qué… di-ces?

-Es molesto y tengo que conducir.

-¡Escúchame! –Le gritó jalándole el cabello -¡Ningún mocoso emancipado me hará callar!

-OK, ¡ya entendí! Sólo suéltame.

Arthur regresó a su asiento y el otro puso el coche en marcha intentando ignorar aquel ruido, que el mayor se atrevía a llamar canto. Por un momento parecía que le iban a estallar los oídos, empezó a rechinar los dientes de la desesperación, en verdad estaba nervioso. El silencio asaltó la escena repentinamente, Alfred suspiró aliviado, pero al mirar por el retrovisor vio brillar los ojos de Inglaterra.

– ¿Y ahora qué? –se preguntó a sí mismo.

La voz de Arthur se cortaba mientras cantaba una vieja canción de cuna, los músculos de Alfred perdieron fuerza, estuvo a punto de detener el automóvil, no obstante siguió conduciendo. Inglaterra, por su parte, empezó a llorar, ya no pudo seguir cantando ese arrullo.

–Ah… recuerdo esa canción –le dijo Alfred –me la cantabas cuando era pequeño…

–No me molestes… America idiota –sollozó el inglés abrigándose bien con la chamarra de Alfred.

–Eso fue muy cruel –le reclamó America – ¿por qué siempre me tienes que llamar "idiota"? Soy un héroe.

Un ruido poco agradable hizo que el de ojos azules mirara de nuevo a través del retrovisor sólo para ver como el chico se limpiaba la nariz con su chamarra.

– ¡Wah! ¡No seas asqueroso! –le grito America.

–Eres un idiota… tú no entiendes nada –lloraba Inglaterra.

–Estoy en casa durmiendo, esto es sólo un mal sueño –repetía una y otra vez el de las gafas.

Pronto llegaron al hotel, Alfred llevaba a Arthur sobre su espalda, quien nuevamente se había quedado profundamente dormido. Frente al cuarto de Arthur, America sacó la llave y abrió la puerta como pudo; una vez dentro colocó al de ojos verdes sobre la cama, le empezó a quitar los zapatos y lo medio cubrió con las mantas.

-¡Hecho! –Exclamó Alfred –Ahora simplemente me iré.

Antes de atreverse a cruzar la puerta se sentó un rato al lado de su ex hermano mayor para verlo una vez más, no recordaba lo increíblemente hermoso que era Arthur, nunca lo dejó de amar a pesar de que le dio a entender que para él siempre sería su hermano menor. Le acaricio la mejilla y luego sus dedos fueron a dar a sus delicados labios, tan suaves. Al sentir aquella suavidad se vio tentado a juntar su boca con la del británico, tenía que controlarse, ya no era un adolecente impulsivo.

Cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse el joven sobre la cama lo jaló con fuerza, tenía sus esmeraldas clavadas sobre los azulejos del menor, por un momento llegó a pensar que no podría sostenerle la mirada a Arthur, sin embargo se quedó petrificado por aquellos ojos. Acto seguido, America besó a Inglaterra con toda la pasión contenida en su ser, Arthur no rechazó la caricia, al contrario, respondió a ella convirtiéndose en el dominante. La lengua del inglés recorrió cada centímetro de la boca americana, sintiendo como el dueño de esta se estremecía entre sus brazos.

Alfred dejó los labios del pequeño para deslizar su lengua por la nacarada piel de su cuello, era delicioso. Bastó con jalar el cierre de la chamarra para encontrarse con el pecho desnudo del más bajo, así pues, marcó un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta el pecho.

–Arthur, te amo –le dijo levantando la mirada hacía el chico que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, realmente no esperaba como respuesta las mismas palabras, pero al menos quería una señal.

Los labios del de ojos azules se apoderaron de uno de los pezones del inglés y su lengua comenzó a juguetear con aquel rosado botoncito. Su corazón latía tan rápido, tenía miedo de que se le escapara del pecho, sus oídos eran complacidos por los crecientes gemidos de Inglaterra.

De pronto una voz en su cabeza le exigió detenerse, se levantó a toda prisa ante la confusión del otro, quien se encontraba completamente ruborizado.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Arthur

–Lo siento, pero no quiero aprovecharme de ti –respondió el americano corriendo directamente a la puerta.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, iba a correr hacía su auto, pero prefirió quedarse un rato en el pasillo. Estaba completamente confundido por lo sucedido, no entendía nada de lo sucedido. No estaba seguro de si debía culpar al alcohol por el comportamiento de Inglaterra, aquella era la primera vez que respondía a sus caricias. Pudo haber llegado a más, sin embargo el estado del ojiverde, que no era el mejor, no se lo permitía.

Japón estaba sentado en la barra al lado de España, los dos estaban conversando plácidamente, ya casi era la hora de marcharse para ellos, no tenían la intención de quedarse hasta el amanecer como Francia y Prusia pretendían que lo hicieran. Estaban cansados de la jornada de trabajo a la que fueron sometidos, lo más probables era que el lunes se repetiría los mismo.

–Dime, Japón –habló el de ojos verdes –le dijiste a America que viniera porque para que se llevará a Inglaterra, ¿verdad?

–Simplemente tomé medidas –contestó el japonés con una sonrisa.

–Supongo que está bien para Inglaterra –agregó Antonio dando un pequeño sorbo a su vaso –si tan sólo el pobre fuera más honesto con sus sentimientos.

– ¿A qué se refiere, Antonio-san? –preguntó Japón intrigado

–No me hagas mucho caso, estoy un poco ebrio –rió España.

España se levantó y caminó directamente a la puerta, poniendo de esta manera fin a su conversación con Kiku, este último se quedó mirando a su vaso a medio terminar para después partir detrás del de ojos verdes. Sentía curiosidad por el comentario que Antonio le había hecho, de ser cierto entonces sus sospechas de la relación entre Alfred y Arthur estarían más que confirmadas.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

A la mañana siguiente Inglaterra despertó con una terrible resaca, era tanto su sufrimiento que no tenía ni ganas de acudir a otra de esas molestas reuniones con las demás naciones. Realmente no pensó que se le fuera a pasar la mano con la bebida, sin embargo esa idea sonaría estúpida para cualquiera que haya pasado una noche de copas con él, ya que era común que todo acabara como la noche anterior.

Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, todo le daba vueltas, pero término olvidándose de los molestos síntomas de su resaca al ver su pecho desnudo y sobre sus hombros la chamarra de America, ¿qué demonios había sucedido anoche? Apoyo el rostro sobre una de sus palmas intentando hacer memoria, como siempre no recordó mucho, aunque tal vez lo suficiente, o al menos eso aparentaba la expresión de asombro en su rostro cubierto por el rubor. Inmediatamente corrió a ducharse, necesitaba despejarse un poco y olvidar lo que había hecho, aquella conducta no era digna de un caballero como él.

Corrió a vestirse tan pronto como salió de la ducha, dejó sobre un sofá la chamarra que Alfred le había prestado, tan pronto como estuviera limpia se la regresaría. Finalmente caminó a la puerta y la abrió topándose con Alfred F. Jones durmiendo en el pasillo, lo primero que pensó es que el chico se quedó dormido afuera de su puerta por culpa del alcohol, no se lo esperaba del americano.

-Hey! –Lo movió con el pie, pero al no ver respuesta se agacho y le jaló una mejilla -¡Despierta de una buena vez, idiota!

-¡Duele! –Exclamó el americano abriendo los ojos sorprendido de ver al inglés –Iggy, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Esa debiera ser mi pregunta, ¿ya te diste cuenta dónde estás?

Alfred miró a su alrededor sólo para darse cuenta de que había pasado la noche en el suelo y afuera del cuarto de Arthur.

–Y ahora te lo pregunto –volvió a hablar Arthur – ¿qué haces aquí?

– ¿Eh? ¿No lo recuerdas? –ladeo la cabeza confundido

–La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho de anoche, excepto…

Repentinamente la cara de Inglaterra se tornó de un carmín un tanto llamativo, pero eso no fue lo que atrajo la atención de Alfred, lo que la atrajo fue el desvió de la mirada verdosa, ¿era posible que Arthur recordara lo que pasó entre ambos? Quería preguntarle, estaba por hacerlo y una vez más Arthur comenzó a hablar.

–Lo que pasó en el bar, sabes que yo no suelo ser así –dijo Arthur mientras se rascaba la sien

– ¿Eso es todo lo que recuerdas? –le preguntó Alfred mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros

– ¿Qué? ¿Pasó algo más? –cuestionó Arthur ladeando la cabeza confundido.

–No, nada más –rió el americano confundiendo más al británico frente a él.

Así pues, finalmente llegó el último día de reuniones para las naciones, pronto sería la hora de volver a casa a descansar un poco antes de volver a los deberes que como naciones tenían cumplir, aunque fuera un insignificante capricho de sus jefes.

Como siempre, America intentó acaparar la atención de todos con una de sus ridículas ideas, lo cual sacaba de quicio a más de uno, sus risas estrepitosas y fuertes gritos eran imposibles de ignorar. Pronto la rutina de cada reunión volvió a repetirse: America hablaba y Alemania intervenía haciéndolo callar al instante. Desde que el alemán tomó el mando el americano no volvió a abrir la boca, sólo se limitó a observar a todos a su alrededor recordando que aquel era el último día de todos en su país.

Al finalizar la reunión algunos partieron a su hotel, mientras que otros permanecieron un rato conversando en la sala, entre los que aun estaban se encontraban Japón e Inglaterra charlando plácidamente, sin duda ellos se entendían muy bien.

– ¿Así que la siguiente reunión será en tú casa, Kiku?

–Sí, para mi será un honor recibirlos a todos –dijo el japonés con una sonrisa.

–En verdad has cambiado mucho, antes te la pasabas aislado en tu cuarto –dijo Arthur caminando hacia la puerta de la sala seguido por Kiku.

Los dos caminaban por el pasillo rumbo al ascensor, cuando de la nada apareció el norteamericano con un DVD entre sus manos de lo que parecía ser una película de terror. Ante esto el inglés no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño molesto, se imaginaba lo que el muchacho de lentes planeaba y la verdad no estaba de humor para soportar sus lloriqueos.

–Arthur, Kiku, me preguntaba si…

–No, ni hablar, hoy mismo me regreso a Londres, no quiero perder mi tiempo –declaró el británico mientras pasaba al lado del de ojos azules.

–Arthur-san, ¡espere! –le llamó Kiku corriendo tras él.

Alfred puso una cara de decepción al escuchar las palabras de Arthur, pero no se quedó conforme con la respuesta del británico, estaba decidido a insistirle, por eso corrió tras él. Llegó a tiempo para alcanzar a detener la puerta del ascensor que estaba a punto de cerrarse con Arthur y Kiku en su interior.

–Arthie, please, you must watch this movie with me.

–Ya dije que no tengo tiempo que perder, debo volver a Londres.

–Pero quedarte una noche más no te hará ningún daño, además hace mucho que no vemos una película juntos –replicó el chico de gafas con voz lastimosa.

–Bueno, creo que yo podría quedarme un poco más –accedió Kiku intentando mantener una sonrisa en su cara.

El chico mayor dio un fuerte suspiro mientras una de sus manos masajeaba su sien, paciencia era los que buscaba en ese momento. Realmente quería volver a Londres, aunque en casa le esperase un montón de trabajo.

–Bien, tú ganas –terminó por ceder –veremos la estúpida película juntos.

Ante esto el estadounidense no pudo evitar dar un salto de emoción al igual que un niño pequeño.

En casa de Alfred ya estaba preparado todo para cuando sus dos invitados llegaran; botanas, bebidas, un sofá y por supuesto la película estaba puesta en su reproductor con el menú proyectado en su pantalla plasma. El joven se sentó en el sofá esperando con ansias a Arthur y a Kiku, además demostraría una vez más su poder de héroe viendo aquella película tan horrorosa, aunque al pensar en esto último no podía evitar tragar un poco de saliva.

–Mierda, Tony, ¿por qué te fuiste de vacaciones? –murmuro mirando la caratula de la película.

Al poco rato sonó el timbre, Estados Unidos no tardó en correr a la puerta principal para abrirla y toparse con un Arthur envuelto en un abrigo negro y solo. El chico de las gafas se preguntaba por qué el británico había llegado sólo, es decir, ¿no se suponía que debía llegar acompañado por Kiku? El de menor estatura no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó parado en la entrado esperando a que el norteamericano lo invitara a pasar.

– ¿Dónde está Kiku? –preguntó Alfred extrañado.

– ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar? –respondió Arthur con otra pregunta.

– ¡Ah, sí! Pase por aquí, my lady –dijo Alfred haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar a su huésped, una vez que este estuvo dentro intentó preguntarle de nuevo por el japonés – ¿Por qué no vino Kiku?

–Tiene asuntos importantes que atender, partió de regreso a Tokio esta tarde –explicó Arthur mientras se quitaba su abrigo.

–Ya veo –murmuró el ojiazul mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí –Pero aun así, me alegra de que tú si hayas podido venir, ven conmigo.

Alfred tomó la mano de su invitado y lo llevó casi corriendo hasta la sala. Inglaterra tomó asiento y espero a que el americano oprimiera el botón de "play" en el control remoto, la película inicio junto con su aburrimiento, ya que aquella película la había visto ya demasiadas veces, sin embargo no entendía por qué demonios accedió a verla de nuevo. Las escenas definitivamente ya no le sorprendían, bueno ni siquiera la primera vez, volteó la cara hacia donde yacía el menor, tal como lo esperaba, estaba temblando en su lugar.

Los minutos avanzaron lentamente, ya no podía esperar a que esa maldita película se acabara para poder volver a su hotel y descansar, de pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando America le saltó encima para abrazarlo repitiendo una mil veces "¡qué miedo!" con esto ya faltaba poco para que su última dosis de paciencia dejara de hacer efecto sobre él.

– ¡Carajo Alfred! –Finalmente acabó por reventar – ¿podrías dejar de sacudirme de una puta vez? ¡Es sólo una maldita película!

–Pero es aterradora –trató de justificarse el ojiazul.

–Suficiente –suspiró Arthur tomando el control remoto

– ¿qué piensas hacer, Iggy?

– ¿Qué parece que trato de hacer? Voy a apagar esta maldita cosa

–No, no quiero que lo hagas, ¡suelta el control! –exigió Alfred empezando a forcejear con Arthur para recuperar el control remoto.

Ni uno ni otro parecían tener la intensión de soltar aquel aparato. Antes de que alguno ganara la contienda un fuerte relámpago ilumino la casa que repentinamente se había quedado oscura, la electricidad se había ido. Alfred soltó un grito por la impresión, al parecer aun estaba nervioso por las escenas vistas en la pantalla, Arthur miró a través de la venta para darse cuenta que la calle estaba completamente oscura mientras una abundante lluvia empezaba a caer.

–Supongo que tienes velas por aquí, ¿verdad? –inquirió el de ojos verdes tratando de no tropezar con los muebles.

–Ah, sí, sí –contestó Alfred sacando el móvil para alumbrar un poco –están en la despensa, iré a buscarlas –agregó con voz titubeante.

Arthur suspiro un poco al escuchar el tono de voz con el que el muchacho le hablaba, entendía perfectamente que estaba asustado.

–Si quieres vamos juntos, no me agrada la idea de quedarme solo en la oscuridad –ofreció Arthur con un leve sonrojo.

– ¿Eh? ¿No me digas que le temes a la oscuridad?

–Obviamente no –se alteró el mayor –simplemente quiero acompañarte y si no te parece, aquí me quedo –concluyó sentándose de nuevo en sofá con los brazos cruzado.

–No, no, está bien, acompáñame –rogó el americano abrazándose al cuerpo del europeo.

Caminaron juntos hasta el lugar donde las velas estaban guardadas, tomaron unas cuantas y volvieron a la sala a esperar el momento en que la electricidad se dignara a volver. En ese rato la tormenta se volvió más intensa. Arthur observaba por la ventana el espectáculo que creaban los relámpagos en el cielo, por su parte Alfred no desperdicio la oportunidad de mirar a Inglaterra, se veía tan atento con sus hermosos ojos verdes clavados en la ventana.

Instintivamente el mayor giro la cara hacia donde su acompañante estaba, al instante este último desvió la mirada hacia el piso. En cierta forma le molestaba mirar tanto a Arthur, porque siempre que lo hacía se sentía una extraña desesperación recorrer todo su cuerpo. Era algo tan maravilloso y a su vez tan frustrante.

Los ojos del inglés comenzaron a querer cerrarse, parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para que estos se mantuvieran abiertos, por su parte Alfred no hacía más que soltar un par de risitas cada vez que veía como su acompañante cabeceaba sobre su palma derecha, al notar esto, Arthur frunció el ceño molesto y volteó la cara para no mirar al menor.

–Iggy, no te enojes… es sólo que recordé viejos tiempos –dejo Alfred entre risitas.

– ¿Viejos tiempos? –preguntó Arthur dirigiendo su mirada al americano.

–Sí, sí. ¿Recuerdas? Cuando era pequeño y dormías conmigo siempre eras el primero en quedarte dormido. Creo que eso no ha cambiado en ti.

–Tonto –contestó Arthur sonrojado –Al menos yo no necesito que nadie duerma conmigo porque estoy aterrado.

– ¡Hey! no deberías hablar así de mi, soy un héroe, además yo no dije eso para insultarte. Deberías ser más cortes.

El de ojos azules hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos, de pronto su mejilla fue desinflada por la punta de un delgado dedo que la presionó hasta sacar el aire, volvió su rostro topándose con una cálida sonrisa frente a su lado, lo que le provocó un leve sonrojo.

–Sigues siendo un niño, USA…

Ante estas palabras Alfred no pudo evitar levantarse de golpe, en cierta forma se sentía ofendido por ellas. ¿Un niño? ¿Así es cómo Arthur Kirkland lo seguía viendo a pesar de todo lo que había pasado? No, simplemente era increíble que Inglaterra tuviese esa imagen de él.

Continuará…


End file.
